What if
by xXxBurntRosexXx
Summary: Yuuki and Kaname has a older sister, Mihara Kuran. She saw her original younger brother, Kaname, lose his life. Experience the lost of both her parents, her fiancée. Will she be able to protect all that she love or lose everything again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear in VK, both Manga and Anime.**

* * *

><p>"Oka-san, Otou-san, where are you? I am coming to look for you." That was the days when I was still a 5 year old kid. Just then I spotted Otou-san. "Caught you, Otou-san. Where is Oka-san?"<p>

"Here, Mihara. We have good news for you, you are going to have a younger brother."

Finally, I would not be the only young Kuran in the family. I was jumping up and down in joy. Laughter that sounded like the most beautiful of bells rang in the hallways. "So what is his name, Oka-san?"

Oka-san leaned against the wall and thought for a moment, but it seemed like a whole century. "What about Kaname, Haruka?"

Otou-san smiled "That is a nice name, don't you think so Mihara?" He asked me. I smiled brightly at Otou-san ad ran to hug Oka-san still growing belly. "Kaname is a good name. Don't you think, younger brother?" I waited for a answer then asked in confusion "Why isn't Kaname answering me?"

Both Otou-san and Oka-san laughed at my bewildered face. "I don't understand what's wrong?"

Oka-san continued laughing while Otou-san tried to explain to me that Kaname is still a fetus, incapable of communication. Trying to change the topic and get away from the embarrassing moment, I shouted "You're it. Otou-san. You cannot catch me." And ran.

* * *

><p>Days like lasted until the time when I was 6 and Kaname was born. All of the Kuran was gathered while Oka-san was in labour. Me, Otou-san and Uncle Rido. Honestly, I feel that Uncle Rido was not a nice person, he just feels scary. But he always buys me presents when he visits, so gradually, I became more comfortable around him.<p>

"Wah, wah..." We heard the sound of baby Kaname crying. I bounced into the room as the door where Oka-san is resting opened. The doctor went to speak to Otou-san while Uncle Rido followed me in.

I saw a tired Oka-san on the bed holding a squirming and crying bundle. I slowly climbed onto the bed and saw baby Kaname. He had the trademark wine coloured eyes that was swimming with tears at the moment. "Are you alright Oka-san. you look very tired."

As if to contradict my observation, Oka-san climb out of bed and went to sit on her favourite arm chair. Otou-san stood beside Oka-san and asked if she needed anything. She quickly replied "Later."

Uncle Rido went over to the couple while they 'coo' over the baby, he suggested that he will help hold the baby as Oka-san take a nap and Otou-san went to get some food.

Otou-san and Oka-san agreed and handed the baby over to Uncle Rido. Unluckily, Kaname had to dirty Uncle Rido's shirt.

Uncle Rido announced that he would go and change while cleaning the baby up. "Wait, Uncle Rido!" I ran after him out of the room door but did not see him down any side of it. I felt confused why did Uncle Rido use his powers in the mansion.

I quickly return into the room, "Otou-san, Uncle Rido just disappeared with Kaname and I have a bad feeling about this." Before we took any action, the scent of spilled blood reached us. Oka-san jumped to her feet and Otou-san's aura flared, I took a step backwards unconsciously. I have never felt Otou-san so angry.

I think Otou-san remembered that I was behind him and toned his anger down. "Otou-san?"

"Stay here with Juuri, Mihara." Otou-san said that before leaving the room. 5 minutes passed, I was getting more and more afraid. It was because another presence was in the mansion. I looked at Oka-san and saw that she was not focusing her attention on me and quickly left the room, I ran at vampire speed while I focus on Otou-san's trail to an underground chamber?

I was mystified, why didn't Otou-san or Oka-san told me there was an underground chamber? I quietly opened the stone door with ease just in time to see Otou-san stab a blade into Uncle Rido. I gasp and Otou-san focuses his gaze on me. "Why are you here, Mihara?"

"I, I..."

"I will be back, Haruka. Spend your remaining time together well." Uncle Rido stated before he vanished. Otou-san dropped the blade and kneeled to the ground. I ran over to him "I'm sorry, Otou-san. I didn't mean to disobey you."

"It is alright Mihara. I should have known that you would not follow instructions so easily." Otou-san picked up a baby from the cold stone floor right beside a tomb. I took a look at him and asked "Who is this, Otou-san. This baby feels more powerful."

"How did you realise?" Otou-san asked. I could not answer his question. Then he shook his head, "Never mind, that is not important now. The most important thing is to find out who is this."

"Umm… Otou-san, this is our ancestor Kaname Kuran." Otou-san turned around and stared at me. "How did you know?" I looked at him in confusion. "Didn't you know, it is carved into the side of the tomb? Otou-san." Now he really stared at me strangely.

"Come let's go back to where Juuri is." Otou-san walked out of the room and I followed him. We slowly walked back to the room while Otou-san carefully hold Kaname in his arms and wrap him up in a cloth. When we saw Oka-san, I stood there prepared for a scolding however she sweep me into her arms. Gently, chastising me for running off and scaring the wits out of her, and murmured something about being relief to see me safe.

Then, Otou-san handed me Kaname and shoved me into the room, this time strictly reminded me to stay in the room while he discuss something with Oka-san. I hold onto the warm and tiny bundle in my arms and tried to hear what they were discussing outside the room.

"Killed Kaname… be back… she can read the inscriptions …can't be… for centuries… Kaname… innocent… treat him… like our son…" I didn't understand the fragments at that time, so I climb onto the bed and snuggled tight to the warm bundle in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy the chapter?<strong>

**If you have any comments, questions or suggestions, please feel free to drop me a review.**

**xXxBlackRosexXx**


	2. 2 years later

**Hi, everyone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

2 years later…

It was just like any ordinary day, and I was sitting on the soft leather couch in the living room reading up on the vampire council compared to others at my age. Then an unstable Kaname stumbled into the room and headed towards me. He stopped in front of me hoping that I would carry him up onto the couch like always. However, I teased him "You should already be able to get onto the couch on your own, so he tried to climb onto the couch on his own using all the strength his small body could muster at that time. He tried and tried until he finally realized he cannot do so and sat on the floor dejectedly. Tears started to well up in his wine coloured eyes and I placed my folder down and carried him up onto the couch. After I placed him onto the couch, he immediately broke into a smile.

I hit him on the head gently with the folder "You cunning little boy, you know that I will never let you cry." He continued to smile at me like an innocent boy. I went back to reading the folder of information as he snuggles up next to me.

Although the night was still young, I felt tired. I thought it was Kaname taking energy from me as usual until I felt a growing pain in my throat. No, this cannot be what Oka-san warned me about. It just can't start now, Kaname is just beside me. I drinking some water from the cup on the side table to try reducing the pain it was causing. But the sleeping Kaname didn't make anything easier as pressed his warm body nearer to me. The pain was like being burnt by fire. I need to get away from Kaname now; his warm body is tempting me.

I stiffen even more, trying to control myself and my thirst. I broke the careful control over my powers and the vase nearest to me broke. Kaname jerked awake at the sound of shattering glass and I can hear footsteps coming towards us. "Nee-sama? Are you alright?" Kaname asked in a very soft but worried voice. I opened my eyes and looked at him but all I saw was the veins under the soft skin of his neck. I swiftly pushed him away and stood up with myback to him. The pain in my throat was unbearable and I had to use one arm to hold onto the nearest wall for support while using the other to clutch my throat. Somehow the pain was still growing, I lost even the strength to stand upright and fell to the ground shaking. I hugged myself hoping that the pain would somehow lessen.

"Nee-sama" I could hear the fright and I could almost imagine him tearing up.

"Leave me alone!" My words were harsh but I need him to leave. My control is breaking, I am probably the most dangerous thing to him now.

I can hear soft and uncertain footsteps coming towards me. I turned around and stared at Kaname. Kaname gasp and took a step backwards when he caught sight of my eyes, glowing red with hunger and the doors slammed opened. Kaname quickly ran towards Otou-san who was standing by the door. Oka-san asked Otou-san to bring Kaname away from here and walked towards me slowly.

"Mihara, come to me. It is alright, the pain is just to signify that you need to take blood to survive now." I looked up into Oka-san's eyes and saw my own being reflected in it. "Make it go away." That's the only thing I could say before doubling over in pain. I felt warm arms being wrapped around my trembling body.

Oka-san gently and slowly guided me towards the crook of her neck. I could see the faint pulse under the thin skin and the blood flowing under it. "Take all that you need, the first is always the worst." That was all the invitation I need and plunged my fangs into Oka-san's neck, tasting the sweet substance flow into my mouth as I drank hungrily. Time seemed to slow down as I saw the thoughts in Oka-san's mind. Ugh! All these are images and scenes of Oka-san and Otou-san. I withdrew and saw that I made quite a mess with the feeding. I felt fine now and it seems my senses got sharper. Oka-san quickly cleaned herself up and handed me a handkerchief to wipe away all the blood that was on me mouth.

She looked as if nothing happened and smirk "Looks like it is time to announce the fiancée and was chosen for you, Mihara." I stopped cleaning up and looked at her like she was speaking in another language. "What! I have a fiancée and no one told me. Great adults and their secrets." I sighed and knew there was nothing I can do about it. "So who is my lucky fiancée?"

Oka-san's eyes actually sparkled "Oh it is Akihiko Touma. That beautiful boy with blue hair and matching blue eyes. And just nice we also arranged a meeting for the both of you tomorrow at the Rose Garden."

"But… "

"No buts, Mihara Kuran. You have to turn up for the meeting tomorrow." There is no point trying to argue with her when she has decided on something.

"Fine, whatever."

"Really…?" I looked at her while she clapped her hands together happily. "Yes! I get to decide what you wear."

I bet my eyes grew to the size of saucers. "No, no, No! That is so not happening." But anyway she still won.

* * *

><p><strong>This is important. I am currently trying to post as many chapters as I can before my school starts in 2 days. So the update time will be rather irregular from now on. However, I will try to my best to update.<strong>

**Anyway, still leave me a review if you have anything that you would like to comment on.**

**xXxBlackRosexXx**


	3. Fiancée

**Hey, everyone. I'm back again with another chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Light was still sipping in through the gaps in the thick red curtains that were covering the windows. Creak… the door slowly opened. "What is it, Oka-san?" I slowly sat up from the comfortable bed. I could see that her lips were in a pout. "I thought I was quiet. Anyway, it is time to wake up we are meeting the Touma's at 12 midnight today."

From the light, you can judge that it was around 5 in the afternoon. "Why so early?"

"You need to ask me: why? Of course, it is to visit the shops."

"Can we go at like… 8pm, I dislike the crowds." Well, I actually hate going shopping when most of the human population is still awake. They always stop in their tracks and stare at us, blocking our way is the most extreme.

"No! All the shops will be closing already." Oka-san proceeded to drag me out of my bed. And 30 minutes later, the entire family was loaded into the limousine that we owned. Kaname had to be carried into the car as he was still sleeping. Usually he would be left at home, but because of the meeting, Oka-san wanted to get all of us new clothes. Otou-san and I were yawning away and Oka-san was almost bursting with excitement now I really doubt if she was a vampire, a pureblood at that.

First stop: Ion, the shops that only serve the elite, humans and vampires.

As soon as the car came to a stop, a butler opened the door and I stepped out following by Oka-san, Otou-san and a still have asleep Kaname. Oka-san quickly got the butler to lead us to the shops that sells clothes for formal events. I didn't know what is so formal about meeting a fiancée though. We followed right behind the butler as we passed by similar groups of people that were looking for things they need. In the entire mall, I could a very small number of vampires, of course, the sun is still bright and shining. Humans practically stared at us as we passed by, their stares just creep me out, and that's why I hate shopping during daytime.

Oka-san made me try out some really frilly dress that I totally refuse to get and a simple light blue gown. I like the light blue one, it is simple, light and easy to move in. I told Oka-san that I wanted that gown but still made me try out more and more of them. I was so sick and tired of seeing dresses that I hide in one of the changing room and refused to come out. Finally, Oka-san agreed to get me that simple blue gown. After paying for the gown and some other gown that Oka-san bought for herself, we went to look for Otou-san and Kaname.

They have long finished getting their attire for the meeting and were setting at Starbucks. Once Kaname saw me, he ran over and hugged me. "Nee-sama!" "Good evening, Kaname."

"Okay, everyone. Let's go and shop for shoes now." I stared at Oka-san in horror. However, she still dragged me towards a random shoe shop and made me try out tens and tens of pair or shoes. "Oka-san, I just want a simple pair of heels."

"Of course not. You are going to meet you future husband. You need to wear something that is fanciful." Fanciful only to you Oka-san, only to you.

4 hours later… Finally, Oka-san is done. Phew. She made the entire family go to almost all the shops in the mall, luckily Otou-san managed to convince her that it is 11pm and we all needed a rest before meeting the other family. Currently, we were sitting in Coffee Club, Oka-san is drinking Earl Gray, Otou-san coffee, me green tea latte and Kaname hot chocolate. Hey, I know we were not supposed to get Kaname hot chocolate at 2 but we don't follow human standards.

I looked at my watch and noticed that it was 11.30pm. I quickly polished off my drink "It is 11.30pm already. We should leave about now. It is not really polite to be late." Oka-san seemed surprise and quickly force Otou-san to finish his coffee before buying another cup of the delicious hot chocolate for Kaname. Oka-san proceeded to pay for the bill and ushered us towards the main entrance.

"Get me our car now!" Oka-san ordered the butler. Somehow, they manage to get us the car in less than 1 minute. We hurriedly got onto the car to escape her wrath. The ride to the restaurant that we decided to meet the other party was at the French. Weird name, I know.

The ride to the restaurant was silent, I guess it was because all the other family members besides Oka-san was tired from the day time shopping.

The restaurant looks like a normal house from the outside, however the inside was filled with different themes of lush carpets, sofas and lightings. The restaurant was empty tonight, as both families booked the entire restaurant for private gathering event. The waitress lead us to a living room type of feel area, it has couches and also a low coffee table in the middle. The Touma family has reached the restaurant earlier than us and greeted us with warm smiles and hugs.

The Touma family that was present currently includes Akihito Touma, my fiancée; Yuka Touma, the lady of the Touma Clan and Izumi Touma, the head of the Touma Clan. Akihiko looked at me like he saw a long lost friend, he came over and gave me a hug that I did not expect at all. "So you are the fiancée that my parents have mentioned. It is nice to meet you my lady." And he took my hand and kissed it. I was super shocked and froze but quickly regained my composure. "And you are the fiancée that my mother just mentioned."

Akihiko's hair is blue in colour, with matching eyes that were the colour of the sea. He was slightly taller than me even though we were the both of the same age. He has gives people the feeling of being a very rational and calm person. His friendly attitude also allows others to be comfortable around him.

We sat down and they adults made sure to 'allow' me to sit beside Akihiko. We were all talking about various topics and Kaname was fiddling with a toy given to him. I decided that I needed some peace and privacy with Akihiko, I stood up and asked "Do you want to head to the Rose Garden for a little walk?"

We quickly left via the back door, "So why did you need us to be alone to speak?"

"Oh that, I just wanted to ask you. When did you realize about the engagement?"

He grinned at me "Well, I found out when I got my fangs yesterday. What about you?"

I can't believe it how can everything be so coincidental. "Exactly, in the same situation as you."

He laughed at the irony of things "So what that means we are like twins in everything that we found out about today." I nodded.

Now that we were not discussing about things, I realized that the garden was breathtaking, the moonlight lit the garden silver. The flowers that were not supposed to in bloom in this season is blooming beautifully. Regrettably, we missed the exotic rose that only blooms once in ten years. I have heard it was the most beautiful rose in the world from Oka-san since I did not manage to catch the blooming season 2years ago.

I went to one of the bushes that held the specially created blue roses. The blue roses petals are soft to touch and I tried to pluck one of the roses without damaging the others. "Ouch!" Although we start heal immediately, it still hurts a lot. Akihiko suddenly appeared by my side, "Why are you bleeding?"

I glared at him "You still have to ask? Of course, the thorns jabbed into my palm." Surprisingly, he did not get angry at me "Just show me your palm." He took my still healing palm and took a look at the wound. Next, he did the last thing I would expect, he licked all the blood of my palm away.

"Why did you do that?"

"To have a taste of your blood, although I must say that somehow the blood of the Kurans still tastes different compared to others."

I was intrigued "How different?"

"Yours taste like the sweetest of all honeys and a little spicy." And winked at me.

"Are you trying to flirt? Although, I must admit you have the talent."

"Really, you think so. Now-"

"You two love birds, quick come back in. We have something to announce." Oka-san voice rang in the empty garden.

I walked quickly in the direction of the restaurant when Akihiko slipped his hand into mine, slowing me down. His hand felt warm and his grip was soft yet strong like he was afraid of breaking me. Maybe it would not be so bad to have a fiancée.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**Please feel free to leave me a review if you have any comments or requests/suggestions.**

**xXxBlackRosexXx**


End file.
